The karaoke experience is one that users have enjoyed since the 1970s. However, the same has typically been limited to users providing vocalizations for songs. Such vocalizations have been provided as a signal input to a typical karaoke machine, which generally simply amplifies the user's voice, and which may to a certain extent provide signal conditioning. Karaoke functionality has also been provided within certain game platforms, and in this way players may compete on the basis of karaoke performance, as the game platform provides a score for the vocalization.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.